


Your Flowers Bloom And Fall.

by kotabear24



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flower Child Harry, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Punk Louis, Riding, flower crown harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotabear24/pseuds/kotabear24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from:<br/>HARRY STYLES WITH FLOWERS IN HIS HAIR RIDING PUNK LOUIS AND THE PETALS START FALLING DOWN ONTO LOUIS' HEAD AS HE BOUNCES UP AND DOWN</p><p>...So that's what I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Flowers Bloom And Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be more than, like, a few hundred words. And it also wasn't supposed to be fluffy at all. And yet...?

Harry panted as he planted his hands on Louis’ chest, regaining some breath and rolling his hips in a circle, groaning as he felt Louis full inside him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, bending his fingers so his nails pressed against Louis’ chest tattoo, tightening around Louis’ cock. 

Louis groaned in a result and tightened his fingers on Harry’s hips, and Harry’s eyes opened up and he looked down when he heard Louis start sputtering out of nowhere. 

“Lou –” Harry said, laughing breathily. 

Louis mock-glared up at Harry, and Harry smiled as he lifted a hand to wipe off the flowers that had fallen from his flower crown onto Louis’ face, landing on his mouth and near his nose. Harry slowed his circling even more as he carefully picked the tiny little violet from around Louis’ lip ring and pushed the flowers back, into Louis’ hair.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Louis protested, making Harry gasp as he thrust his hips up suddenly, lifting Harry up with the force of it. “Keep – come on,” he urged.

Harry nodded, but leaned down with a little smile on his face to lick into Louis’ mouth, grinding his hips minutely on Louis’ lap when Louis’ fingers wound into his hair and adjusted his crown for him, then slid down his chest and abs, and around to land on his thighs. Harry broke the kiss and sucked on Louis’ lip ring for a second when Louis squeezed them, and sat up.

Situating his legs for more comfort, Harry rose up and slid down, groaning quietly and raising up again. He slowly built up a rhythm, and his crown started bouncing on top of his also-bouncing hair, and Harry looked down to see Louis’ muscles flexing under his tattoos as he breathed and enjoyed the feel of Harry bouncing on his cock.

Harry stopped only long enough to lean back, bracing his hands on Louis’ thighs – letting his left hand dig into where he knew Louis was pretty much permanently bruised because of this position – and smiled when he heard Louis mutter a swear word. Harry let his head loll back, and after a few minutes of rolling his hips to keep fucking down onto Louis’ cock, he felt his crown start slipping, so he sat up.

Harry moved his hands to his own thighs to find Louis’, and Louis instantly flipped his hands so they could twist their fingers together, and bent his arms at an angle Harry knew couldn’t be comfortable for him, and Harry knew Louis only did it because he knew Harry liked feeling the callouses scratch just a little on Harry’s long and slender, baby-smooth fingers.

Harry braced himself, leaned a bit of his weight down onto Louis’ hands, and stared at the new extra bulge of Louis’ biceps as he let Louis support him a bit on his bounces.

Now panting, Harry moaned, a little high and broken as he felt his thighs start to burn. Louis squeezed Harry’s hands and then detangled them, and his hands clenched around Harry’s hips hard enough to bruise. 

Harry gasped as Louis started thrusting and pulling him down onto his cock at the same time, and he squeezed his eyes shut as Louis kept getting closer and closer to his prostate. “Oh, Lou,” he breathed, his hands sliding across random parts of Louis’ body and finally coming to rest on Louis’ shoulders, where his nails sank in, his right hand pressing against where Harry knew the very top of Louis’ tattoo – the tribal dragon one that Harry was slightly obsessed with biting into. 

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Harry groaned as Louis hit his prostate, sending a shock throughout his body, and Harry fell forward, burying his face in Louis’ neck. His flower crown fell off the top of his head and landed on the bed next to him.

Louis grunted when Harry bit at his collarbones and gave a particularly hard thrust, making Harry let loose a guttural moan as he came. Louis carried on, his hands traveling from Harry’s hip around to his arse, and Harry whimpered as he started getting sensitive. 

Louis came deep inside Harry and stopped, cock fully sheathed, and let his head flop to the side to rest against Harry’s sweaty curls. He groaned as he came down from is high and brushed a hand over his face, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a huff, disturbing a few of Harry’s little flyaway strands of hair, before he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him tight, rubbing his back gently as Harry lay completely still.

“Y’alright, babe?” Louis asked Harry eventually, and Harry did his best to answer. (His best ended up being a wordless groan, muffled by Louis’ skin, and Louis chuckled.)

Louis slowly rolled them over so Harry was on his back and Louis raised himself to hover above Harry’s flushed, defeated-looking body, and Harry groaned and raised his arms to cover his eyes. Louis leaned his head down to kiss across Harry’s sweaty chest, slowly up his neck, and he nudged at Harry’s arms enough with his nose that Harry eventually let his arms flop off to the sides, down next to his head on the mattress, making a noise of discontent. 

Louis smiled and hushed Harry’s pitiful whining by slowly peppering his face with kisses, and then he rubbed his cheek along Harry’s playfully until Harry started giggling in exasperation and flung his arms around Louis’ back and pulled, tugging Louis down on top of him. He leaned back into the mattress to see Louis properly, and then started laughing.

“What?” Louis asked in amusement.

Harry brought a hand from Louis’ back and started thumbing below Louis’ eye, bringing it away to show Louis black smudges that belonged to him. “Your eyeliner’s running,” Harry said through a laugh. “It’s like in movies when the girl’s been fucked really hard and her makeup’s all over her face,” he added. 

Louis smiled, shaking his head in amusement. “You callin’ me a girl?” He playfully demanded, and then he shifted, bringing up his legs so his knees were next to Harry’s ribs, and sat up on top of Harry’s lap, careful not to brush against Harry’s cock. He dramatically let his arms creep close to Harry’s stomach, and Harry giggled because he knew what was coming. “’Cause I bet I can make you beg for mercy, if that’s the case,” Louis continued.

Harry laughed and then writhed around as Louis went in for the kill, tickling all over Harry’s stomach and sides of his ribs, shrieking when Louis got just under his armpits, and back arching when Louis got his ham hocks. “Stop! Stop!” Harry begged through laughter, breathing choking off as he coughed and continued laughing.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you!” Louis called playfully, turning his nose up even as he smiled and peeked down at Louis. “I think you should call Daddy,” he added, “because Daddy could surely help you, whereas a girl can’t.”

“Da-Daddy!” Harry finally managed to laugh out, and Louis stopped his tickles almost immediately, grinning as he leaned down to kiss Harry’s flushed skin.

“’Sides,” Louis said as if nothing had happened, “can’t really call me a girl when you’re the one who wears flower crowns every day.”

Harry giggled breathlessly and twisted his fingers with Louis’, and then extended his arms above his head so Louis was pulled down, face-to-face with Harry. “Shut up, with your stupid tattoos and stupid piercings,” Harry said as he stared at Louis’ eyebrow stud. “Just kiss me,” Harry commanded. 

Louis grinned and sat up, pulling Harry with him. He reached around Harry, ignoring Harry’s huff of irritation, and snagged Harry’s crown. Straightening up, Louis fixed the crown on top of Harry’s curls and smiled, satisfied. “Okay,” Louis agreed, and leaned in for a kiss, his fingers twisting again with Harry’s on top of the mattress.


End file.
